The sport of fishing requires a unique balance of art, science and luck. And while luck will always play a role, advancements in art and science will increase the odds that fish will be caught. Accordingly, manufacturers have designed many different color and shaped fishing lures to provide a wide variety of artistically-pleasing options. As a result, the consumer is bombarded and confused by a barrage of hundreds of lures, each touting their superior design. Consequently, consumers often buy a sampling of a dozen or more different lures and then fill their over-sized tacklebox with an uncertain confidence that they've made the right decisions.
So now on the water, the consumer/angler undoubtedly will convince himself that the blue-colored, large-sized, medium-lip, rattling lure is the right choice. And perhaps he will even catch a fish or two with it. But then comes the inevitable . . . the lure gets damaged or lost. Then what? All the remaining blue lures in his box are small in size and have small lips; as such, they won't dive deep enough to get to where the fish are. And all his rattling lures are either yellow or orange. What to do?
What is needed is a customizable fishing lure system that allows the angler to construct or repair a customizable lure under real-time conditions in such a manner that provides flexibility and versatility.
What is further needed is a customizable fishing lure system that allows a manufacturer to uniquely market and a consumer to easily select a combination of nearly unlimited options. Such a customizable fishing lure system should reduce necessary shelf-space for the manufacturer/retailer and tacklebox-space for the consumer. Additionally, such a customizable fishing lure system and accompanying marketing approaches/displays prove a unique and satisfying shopping experience that results in a greater confidence and less personal reliance on luck.